Lincoln's Real Family
by Gage the Hedgehog
Summary: Lincoln is told by Rita that he is not a Loud, but is related to The Powerpuff Girls. What will happen? And will there be more members of the Sonic Heroes after Eggman and MojoJojo are stopped? Find out.


Me: "What's happening, guys?" "I have a new story for all of you, called Lincoln's real family. "This story will tell on Lincoln's real family being the Powerpuff Girls and Professor Utonium." "Also, it will reviel a secret from Rita Loud's family and how it effects her dauters."

Lincoln: "That's right." "We all head to Townsville to stop Eggman and Mojo Jojo."

Sonic: "Plus, some unexpected heroes show up to help us."

Blossom: "And, me and my sisters find out about lincoln being our powerpuff brother."

Braun Strowman: "And a lot more."

Me: "Yup." "So here's the story." "Enjoy and I only own Gage the Hedgehog." "Also, this takes place in the 2016 version of The Powerpuff Girls and is also based off of The Loud House episode, Not a Loud." "And, I changed the age of Lincoln as he is the same age as The Powerpuff Girls."

In Royal Woods, the Sonic Heroes were hanging out.

"I'm glad we had a good Valentines day," said Sonic.

"I'll agree on that, Sonic," said Crash.

"So, now what?" Asked Courtney.

"Don't know," said Raven.

With the Louds, they were in their house and Lincoln has been having weird feelings.

"I know that I had a blast on Valentines day," said Lincoln.

"I think we should tell them about lincoln," said Lin SR.

"I don't know," said Rita. What will the girls be like?

"We all ready told the rest of our team mates of the Sonic Heroes," said Lin SR.

"Good point," said Rita. Go on and call the kids down.

"Kids, can you all come down here?" Asked Lin SR.

"We have something important to tell all of you," said Rita.

Just then, the Loud kids came down the stairs to see their parrents in the livingroom.

"What's up, mom?" Asked Lori.

"Girls, Lincoln, we've been keeping a secret from all of you," said Lin SR.

"What is it?" Asked Luna.

"Girls, Lincoln is not really your brother," said Rita.

"What do you meen, Mom?" Asked Lin JR.

"What your mom is telling you girls is that Lincoln is related to you in a way," said Lin SR.

"That's right," said Rita. Lincoln is actually your cousin.

Lincoln is shocked.

"I didn't know that," said Lincoln.

"It's true," said Rita. My brother is Professor Utonium.

The girls are shocked to find out that not only Lincoln is their cousin, but also related to Professor Utonium.

"I didn't see that coming," said Luna.

"Me either," said Lola.

"Who all knows about all of this?" Asked Lana.

"The rest of our team mates of the Sonic Heroes," said Lin SR.

"Wow," said Lincoln. I can't believe that my real father is Professor Utonium and that I have an aunt and uncle in Rita and Lin SR.

"I know it is a shock to all of you," said Rita. But I hope things will be better for all of you.

"We agree," said Lori.

"When can we meet our uncle?" Asked Lin JR.

"Very soon," said Rita. We will be going to Townsville very soon.

"Will that also be the same for the rest of our team mates of the Sonic Heroes?" Asked Lincoln.

"Yup," said Rita. They are waiting for us out side right now.

Just then, Sonic opened the door.

"Are you guys ready to head to Townsville?" Asked Sonic.

"You bet," said Rita.

"All right," said Spyro. Let's go.

So the Sonic Heroes are heading to Townsville to reunight Lincoln to his real family. But the Sonic Heroes don't know that Eggman and a villain from Townsville are waiting to stop the Sonic Heroes.

In the city of Townsville, there is a nice house and who lives in that house? Why, it's Professor Utonium and the heroes that protect the town. The Powerpuff Girls.

"I don't know what we are going to do now," said Bubbles.

"I'm bord," said Buttercup.

"It's not like we find out about are big family from the Professor," said Blossom.

"Now, girls, there is something you need to know," said Professor Utonium.

"What is it, Professor?" Asked Bubbles.

"You girls have a brother that's coming home," said Professor Utonium.

"That's awsome," said the girls.

"I know," said Professor Utonium.

"What is his name?" Asked Buttercup.

"His name is Lincoln," said Professor Utonium. Your Aunt Rita gave the name to your big brother and he is the same age as you.

"Cool," said Bubbles.

"How did this happen?" Asked Blossom.

"It went like this," said Professor Utonium. Two weeks before you girls were created, your Aunt Rita was visitting me and I was trying to create the perfect little boy and she bumped in to me and made me hit the chemecle X and gave the new boy the same powers that you have.

"That's awsome, Professor," said Buttercup.

"I know he will have his own room," said Blossom.

"I can agree on that," said Bubbles.

"Same here," said Buttercup.

"I'm glad you girls are taking this well," said Professor Utonium. Now, let's get ready for Lincoln's arrival.

So the girls and Professor Utonium were cleaning up the house and are ready for Lincoln to arrive home.

"I'm glad we cleaned up," said Blossom.

"I agree," said Bubbles.

"It looks like Lincoln is coming right now," said Buttercup.

Just then, Lincoln and the rest of the Sonic Heroes appeared.

"I guess you found out about the truth," said Bubbles.

"Yup," said Lincoln.

"Who is that with the rest of our cousins, uncle, and aunt, Lincoln?" Asked Buttercup.

The rest of the Sonic Heroes introduced themselves to the Powerpuff Girls, except for Toothless, who was introduced by Hiccup.

"Glad to meet all of you," said the Powerpuff Girls and Professor Utonium.

"Same here," said the rest of the Sonic Heroes.

Just then, the hotline rang and Blossom picked it up.

"What's up, Mayor?" Asked Blossom.

"We need help," said the Mayor. Mojo Jojo is with a villain who calls himself DR. Eggman and is got an army of robots trying to take over the town.

"We're on it, Mayor," said Blossom as she hung up the phone. Girls, Mojo Jojo is at it again and has a partner with him this time.

"We can help," said Sonic. We know who the partner is.

"Who is DR. Eggman?" Asked Blossom.

"He is our enimey," said Crash.

"He always causes trouble for all of us," said Dean.

"All right," said Bubbles.

"More hands means more fun," said Buttercup.

"Let's go," said Blossom.

Then, the Sonic Heroes and the Powerpuff girls left to find Eggman and Mojo Jojo and stop them.

With the two villains, they were laughing evilly.

"Those dumb Sonic Heroes thought I was done causing trouble, they thought wrong," said Eggman.

"Soon, I, Mojo Jojo, along with Eggman, will stop our enimeys," said Mojo Jojo.

Just then, the Sonic Heroes and the Powerpuff girls appeared.

"I knew you were here, Eggman," said Sonic.

"Not so fast, Mojo Jojo," said the Powerpuff girls.

"Sonic Heroes," said Eggman.

"The Powerpuff Girls," said Mojo Jojo.

"We are here to stop you," said the heroes.

"Not this time," said Mojo Jojo.

"Robots, attack," said Eggman.

So the heroes were fighting the robots, but there were too many robots.

"There are too many robots," said Batman.

"I agree," said Wyldstyle.

Just then, Bentley, Braun Strowman, Karl Anderson, Luke Gallows, Sheamus, Titus O'Neil, Akira Tozawa, Asuka, Dana Brook, Mandy Rose, Mickie James, Nia Jax, Sonya Deville, Bobby Rood, Shelton Benjamin, Shinsuke Nakamura, Tye Dillinger, and Charlotte Flair appeared.

"We heard you guys need help," said Bentley.

"Thanks for coming to help all of us," said Sonic.

"No problem," said Asuka. The robots aren't ready for Asuka.

"Let's stop those, what's the word I'm looking for, Karl?" Asked Luke.

"Nurds," said Karl.

Then, the robots were distroyed and the villains tryed to escape, but the Sonic Heroes and their new helpers gave the beet down and it ended.

"Curss you, Sonic Heroes," said Eggman as he went back to his base at Station Square.

"All of you will pay for this," said Mojo Jojo.

"I don't think so," said Lincoln as he used is powers that are like the Powerpuff Girls to send Mojo Jojo to jail.

"That was awsome," said Blossom.

"You are one of us now, Lincoln," said Bubbles.

"We're glad you are our brother," said Buttercup.

"That's awsome," said Sonic. How would you, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Asuka, Bentley, Braun Strowman, Karl Anderson, Luke Gallows, Sheamus, Titus O'Neil, Akira Tozawa, Dana Brook, Mandy Rose, Mickie James, Nia Jax, Sonya Deville, Bobby Rood, Shelton Benjamin, Shinsuke Nakamura, Tye Dillinger, and Charlotte Flair would like to join the Sonic Heroes?

"Sure," said the new helpers.

"Here is a communicater for you guys," said Tails as he gave the new members their communicaters.

"Thanks for the communicater," said Titus.

"No problem," said Tails.

"We should get back home," said Golden Queen.

"I agree," said Sammy.

"Take care, you guys," said Blossom.

So the rest of the Sonic Heroes went back to their homes with all new members.

Me: "That's the end of this story."

Blossom: "Thank you for reunighting us with our brother."

Bubbles: "Anymore stories you got for us?"

Me: "It's no problem at all, Blossom." "And to answer your question, Bubbles, you'll have to wait and see."

Bubbles: "Ok."

Blossom: "We'll wait for more stories from you."

Me: "Thanks, girls." "Don't forget to review and I'll see you for mor stories."


End file.
